choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Damien Nazario
Damien, a character in the Perfect Match series, is a private investigator and your character's friend. He is also a potential love interest. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1 ''. Appearance Damien has brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin complexion, and a light stubble. He wears a brown jacket over a white shirt and black necktie Personality Given his occupation as a private investigator, he is shown to be cynical and looks for the worst in people. He is very offput by Eros' guarantee of finding a 'perfect match' and finds them shady. In Chapter 3, it is mentioned he used to be part of the New York Police Department, but resigned due to the stress the life or death situations were causing him. Relationships Your Character At the start of the story, Damien is shown to care about your character's well-being and looks out for you. In Chapter 3, he seems surprised and flustered if you answered yes to finding him attractive in a game of Truth or Drink. It's also revealed in Chapter 9 that Eros found him ineligible to get a match because he has a strong romantic attachment to Your Character. In Chapter 11, Damien confesses to you in a premium scene your friendship has meant a lot to him. Your Character got him to laugh, kept him from drinking alone and invited him to places. He considers you the one constant good thing in his life because you've always been there for him when he needed you. If you decide to kiss him, he also tells you that he has waited four years to kiss you. He goes onto joke how he has more than proved his patience. Nadia Nadia is one of Damien's friends. They have known each other for four years. In Chapter 3, it is revealed that he came into contact with both you after he was hired to deal with a stalker sending Nadia explicit drawings He calls her a Precious Cinnamon Roll in Chapter 10. Alana She and Damien both used to work for Interpol and at one point dated. Gallery Other Looks Damien casual full.png|Casual Damien party outfit.png|Party outfit Damien party outfit full.png|Full view of party outfit Shirtlessdamienshowingabs.png|Shirtless Miscellaneous ErosProfileonDamienPartOne.jpg|Damien's Eros Profile Part I PartTwoofDamiensErosProfile.jpg|Part II Trivia * On February 2, 2018 Pixelberry confirmed that he is one of three available love interests for Your Character in the book. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/2/28/perfect-match * Damien also makes a reference to the 2004 classic ''Mean Girls when he says,"How was your perfect evening with your perfect guy? Was everything perfection?" . ** This is paying homage to Janice Ian saying to Cady Heron "Did you have an awesome time? Did you drink awesome shooters and listen to awesome music, and then just sit around and soak up each other's awesomeness?"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sT8wMBeVffk * In Chapter 3, it is revealed that he is Puerto Rican and speaks Spanish. * In Chapter 9, it is revealed that he used to work for Interpol but was discharged after a botched cartel sting led to a civilian casualty. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT